With businesses moving to electronic based work environments, databases continue to grow in size. In turn, analytical queries associated with these databases also grow. Data visualization of analytical queries play a role in analytical software. The growing cardinality of analytical queries can lead to increased processing time for data visualization on client devices. Visualization of large volumes of data can in turn decrease performance of software architectures.